1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor processing technique for forming a laminated structure including an amorphous carbon film on an underlying layer present on a target object, such as a semiconductor wafer. The term “semiconductor process” used herein includes various kinds of processes which are performed to manufacture a semiconductor device or a structure having wiring layers, electrodes, and the like to be connected to a semiconductor device, on a target object, such as a semiconductor wafer or a glass substrate used for an FPD (Flat Panel Display), e.g., an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display), by forming semiconductor layers, insulating layers, and conductive layers in predetermined patterns on the target object.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a hard mask formed of a laminated structure including an amorphous carbon film is often used as an etching mask in manufacturing semiconductor devices.
For example, Patent Document 1 (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOHYOU Publication No. 2007-523034) discloses a hard mask of this kind formed of an amorphous carbon film.
However, amorphous carbon films are poor in adhesiveness to an underlying layer present therebelow or a film to be formed thereon.